1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices that employ light emitting elements are small but high effective in terms of electric power consumption, and emit vivid color light. In addition, semiconductor elements are employed as the light emitting elements, thus, there are no concerns about bulb burnout and so on. Additionally, semiconductor elements have features, such as excellent initial drive characteristics, resistance to vibration or ON/OFF repeats. Since semiconductor elements have these excellent features, light emitting devices that employ semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diode (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as “LED”) and semiconductor laser (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as “LD”) have been used as various types of light sources. For example, a semiconductor light emitting element has a light emitting layer that is laminated on a transparent base member such as sapphire substrate, GaN substrate, and SiC substrate. In the case where the semiconductor light emitting element is formed in a substantially box shape by cutting, light outgoes not only through the upper surface of the substantially box shape, i.e., its top surface, but also through the lower surface, i.e., its bottom surface, and the side surfaces.
In consideration of the light outgoing surfaces, a lighting apparatus with a light emitting element as discussed above that is mounted on a transparent conductive portion formed on a transparent board is proposed. In this lighting apparatus, an extending lead is connected to the light emitting element, and a transparent or translucent resin covers the light emitting element, the transparent board and the lead. This lighting apparatus can emit light in 360-degree directions. See Japanese Patent Publication No. 3172947.